Megabite
Megabite is a robot that competed in Series 6 and Series 7. It performed poorly in both. The robot is very wide and short, armed with a vertically spinning disk powered by a 9v motor, the only competitor to use such a motor. Design Megabite had its beginnings as an upgrade to series veteran Bladerunner. Ochayedonald attempted to add a spinning disc powered by a 9v motor, but it looked terrible and would have been impractical in battle. He dismantled the design and rebuilt it to better utilize the weapon. Despite its exposed wheels, motors, and receivers, the weapon worked well and Ochayedonald loved the design, so he kept it. For Series 7, Magebite received several design changes, namely in the form of coverings for its formerly exposed receivers. The 2:3 gear-down ratio for its weapon was also removed and changed to 1:1, which in theory could have made the weapon more powerful with a higher top speed, but was actually a severe downgrade as the 9v motor's low torque meant that the weapon took a very long time to get up to full speed. Megabite as a result did not do nearly as much damage to its opponents as in the previous series. Robot History Pre-Series 6 Test Battles Megabite appeared in one of the Pre-Series 6 test battles, where it battled Deltasaur. Megabite's weapon worked very well and inflicted massive damage to Deltasaur's weak front armor during the battle. It eventually pitted the flipper bot. Series 6 Megabite took part in the first Qualifiers round, where it faced Hornet. Megabite easily defeated the tracked lifter, inflicting a moderate amount of damage and managing to destroy both of Hornet's tracks. This win allowed it to qualify for the main Series. Megabite's next appearance was in the second Knockout round, where it faced Bladerunner, ironically the robot it was originally intended to replace. Bladerunner's front wedge was able to deflect Megabite's disc, and Megabite was shoved around for much of the match. Eventually, Megabite managed to knock off Bladerunner's wedge and top panels, but shortly afterward it made a driving error that allowed Bladerunner to shove it into the pit, ending its debut run. Series 7 Megabite's first battle was in Round 1, where it faced Velocity. It was apparent in the beginning that Megabite's new gear ratio for its weapon was a hindrance, and it did not manage to do any significant damage for most of the match. Velocity managed to flip Megabite onto its back, where it could not self-right. Thinking it had won, Velocity then tried to throw Megabite out of the arena, only managing to accidentally flip it back onto its wheels and continue the fight. Megabite's weapon was able to deal a good amount of damage in the latter half of the battle. Eventually it pushed Velocity into the pit and won the match. In the second round, Megabite was drawn against the number two seed Blade II. Blade II completely dominated the match, taking no damage and wailing away at Megabite with its axe until it disconnected one of the receiver's wires from the motors. Megabite was eliminated from the tournament in its second battle again.